


Hojo Appreciation Week 2018

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Each Chapter has individual warnings, Hojo Appreciation Week 2018, Multi, small fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: My pieces for this year's Hojo Appreciation Week





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> No Warnings Here

Hojo stared down at the little being in his hands, bundled against the cold and resting peacefully for the moment. 

This was Sephiroth. His son.

Hojo feared setting his son down, he’d only just gotten him calmed down from his distressed wailing, he didn’t want to set him down only for it to start again. Sephiroth had been crying for hours, Hojo had given him his first set of vaccines earlier and he hadn’t calmed since.

Lucrecia had grown distant with both Hojo and their newborn child, leaving him to comfort this tiny, fragile life they’d created together. Hojo didn’t mind her distance, he’d put in numerous hours of research while Lucrecia had been pregnant, learning everything he could about the process and what was to be expected afterwards.

Post-natal depression was something he’d expected from the woman, something he’d warned her about, but she’d ignored his worries. If she continued her descent, he’d be sure to keep her as distant from their son as he could.

Their son.

Hojo’s son.

Sephiroth.

Soft and fragile and tiny in his hands, he wasn’t very much yet. Little more than a mass of potential and possibilities. But Hojo was going to ensure he became magnificent.

This little life, this tiny fragile person he’d created, was going to bloom into a brilliant success. All of his work and experimentation out on display and bringing him the recognition and respect he so rightly deserved.

With Gast out of the way, it would be easy to take over as head of the Science Department; neither Lucrecia nor Hollander were in any position to oppose him.

He’d be able to ensure that his son had the best opportunities to grow, to become amazing. Hojo was going to make sure his son was amazing.


	2. At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Hojo/Female Character

Retirement was… boring.

Uneventful and lacklustre.

He was starting to miss working with the idiots in Shinra, at least they had their amusing moments of complete and utter stupidity, until the routine of the day in and day out here in Costa De Sol. He should have expected this from retirement, but after working for nearly his entire life he really wasn’t used to such inactivity.

He did have all the company he could have wanted here, though that wasn’t all _that_ different from Midgar. He simply had more time to enjoy that company than he previously had, time he was using to its fullest.

He had a beautiful woman in his bed tonight, skin sun-touched and hair that was thick, long and light brown. She reminded him so much of someone he’d known once, someone that had left and hadn’t returned since.

It wasn’t very often he let himself think about Lucrecia, less so when he had a woman gasping and moaning on his fingers. But it was easy to divert his attention between the woman in his bed and the one in his thoughts.

He wonders how she would have handle retirement, if she lasted that long. Perhaps she would have simply cast herself from the mortal coil once their son, Hojo’s crowning achievement, died. Sending herself after the man so different but so similar to the babe she’d birthed.

Eager hands held him close to a full breast, his tongue began moving over the skin before him, lavishing the skin with attention as his bed partner gasped and moaned under him, pressing into his expert fingers. He could get her off just like this, with just his fingers and tongue, but he had the time to enjoy himself now.

He wondered if he and Lucrecia would’ve still been together if she were here with him, he doubted it. One-night stands and casual flings were easy to handle, an actual relationship less so. They would’ve drifted apart somewhere along the line.

He dragged his mouth down his lover’s body, until he was resting between her spread legs. He nipped at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, getting a squeak from the woman under him before he licked her pussy, finding her clit so he could lick, nip and suckle at the aroused flesh.

Shinra was currently falling to pieces, but Hojo didn’t care. Not in his retirement on the beach.


	3. Alternative AU - Good Dad!Hojo - Bad Idea AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Here

Hojo tightened the strap across his chest, ensuring it was secure and in place before pulling his hand away and looking down at the big, green eyes staring up at him curiously.

“I hope we don’t have to make a habit of this,” he informed Sephiroth, bouncing his young son and drawing a giggle from the baby against his chest. He smiled at the sound, his son’s laughter warming his chest. “You’ll get terribly bored of it eventually.”

His son gurgled up at him happily, lifting a little fist towards him with grasping fingers. He offered his finger to his chid, the digit being captured immediately with a sound of pleased triumph.

“Perhaps you won’t grow bored?” Hojo asked, picking up his bag of baby supplies before getting all of the other things he would need together. Once he had everything together he locked his car and starting walking towards the elevator out of the parking lot, Sephiroth looking around them curiously. “You’re a good child, you wouldn’t cause a ruckus during the meeting, would you?”

Sephiroth was staring at the door to the elevator, chattering softly to him in that way babies had. Hojo smiled indulgently, carrying and prompting conversation with his son as he waited for the elevator to take them up to the Executive’s floor.

Usually Sephiroth would be with Lucrecia today as it was her day off, but she’d taken a last-minute position in Modeoheim and had flown out last night, leaving Hojo with no time to arrange for a sitter for son. Thankfully, he had Ifalna who had agreed to come to his labs after her class to pick up Sephiroth for the rest of the day for him.

Until then, Sephiroth could join him at his meeting. There was nothing in the company policy that stated his son couldn’t be there and Hojo doubted any of them would care enough either way.


	4. Laboratory Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Here

Hojo felt the most comfortable in his lab coat.

It marked everything he’d worked for, everything he’d ever struggled to achieve; all his childhood hopes and dream wrapped in stiff, white fabric and held in place by slowly fraying stitching. It was the most valuable thing he owned, though it held little to no monetary value.

It was how people recognized him, how they perceived him and way they respected him; he would near bear to part with it.

It was all anyone saw him in, and he knew he looked _uncomfortable_ and _wrong_ in any other kind of attire. He _felt_ uncomfortable in anything else, like he wasn’t himself, like he was someone he had no desire to be anymore.

If there was no reason not to then he would wear his lab coat everywhere, taking the comforting scent of sterilization, chemicals and mako everywhere he went.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Nibelheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Mentions of Human Experimentation and Hojo being a terrible human being

Nibelheim was a place Hojo didn’t wish to anymore. What was once the birth place of his greatest success, was now the place of his greatest failure. Sephiroth had been born here and he’d died here, this place held nothing anymore.

Once the last few things had been retrieved, he wouldn’t be returning here. The mansion and the labs could rot for all he cared, there was nothing of importance here.

He could continue his efforts to clone Sephiroth back in Midgar, there was no reason to linger here with the _failures_. The failures that had taken his son from him.

Shinra didn’t care what he did with his specimens, whether he left them alive or disposed of them. One of the _many_ benefits of working for the company, he took advantage of it often with his work.

Doing it again held no concerns for him, though…

He supposed the two that murder his son deserved something better dying by injection, he would allow them to remain in Nibelheim. A final lasting testament to Sephiroth and everything Hojo had accomplished here.


	6. Materia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Here

Hojo keeps quiet when talk of Materia comes up, remains silent and removed as Hollander boasts about the strides his failure is making in the field. If it’s noticed it isn’t commented on.

If anyone notices how Sephiroth is particularly lacking in skills with Materia, then no one comments on it. Sephiroth is proficient in all other fields that it doesn’t matter if he isn’t that great when it comes to the use of magic, doesn’t matter at all.

Hollander’s failure is useless with anything _but_ Materia, there’s no way he even comes close to matching Sephiroth. The mere suggestion of it is laughable.

Even if he bests Sephiroth in anything regarding magical aptitude and abilities.


	7. Free Day - Experimenting Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Hojo/Hollander and Hojo/Lucrecia

Hojo blinked, focus breaking, to find Professor Gast standing in front of him, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He blinked, gaze flicking between the man in front of him and the papers on the desk.

He, didn’t know why Gast was there.

“Can I, help you?” The question sounded awkward to even his ears, he still wasn’t used to talking to people yet.

“There’s a rumour going around,” Gast started, knowing better than to beat around the bush with Hojo. “About you and Hollander. Seeing each other. Intimately.”

Hojo blinked at Gast a moment before nodding his answer. “Yes, we are.”

“But,” Gast continued, dashing Hojo’s thought that that would be all he wished to discuss. “Weren’t you seeing Lucrecia just a few months ago?”

“Yes,” he returned, shrugging at the man’s confused expression. “I’m bisexual.”

“Bisexual? You mean you’re experimenting?”

Hojo gently nudged some test tubes and the sleeping Sephiroth further under his desk, face neutral and giving nothing away. “No,” he said, purposefully keeping his eyes on Gast. “I’m not experimenting. Not at all.”

“I meant with Hollander,” Gast expanded. “Are you experimenting with Hollander?”

“No,” he scoffed, the very idea of it laughable. “We hate working together. Leads to nothing but arguing.” It was true, they only worked together when forced to and never by their own choice; the last time they’d been in the same lab together it had lead to an evacuation. The sex afterwards had been good though, rough, angry and frustrated, Hojo looked forward to the next time they ended up working together.

“If you’re sure,” Gast said, turning and leaving him alone again.

Hojo waited a few moments to ensure Gast wasn’t returning before pushing away from his desk and looking down at the big, curious green eyes staring up at him. “That was a close one,” he informed the child, getting a tiny fist shaken at him for his efforts. “Yes, I know. Just another hour and then we’ll go see Hollander and Genesis, yes?”

Sephiroth gurgled up at him and Hojo considered the matter done, returning back to his work.


End file.
